


Busted

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Juliantina, Mother's Intuition, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine person A getting stuck in person B’s closet while hiding from person B’s parents, who don’t know about person A and Person B dating.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old prompts I had started and never finished... I came acrossed this one and finished it in about 30min lol
> 
> I hope you guys like this little bit of nonsese...
> 
> as usual.. redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr :) Comments and whatever are always welcome

“Hang on!” 

Juliana stumbled around her bedroom, buttoning her shorts with every step. She frantically picked up the clothing thrown around her room, stubbing her toe on the desk chair. “Son of a-“ She growled, limping back over to the closet. 

“Juli, what is going on?” 

“Nothing, mom!” Juliana shouted as she tossed the articles of clothing into the closet. “Just-one second!” 

Juliana slid the doors closed and quickly made her way to the bedroom door. She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to look somewhat put together. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she could feel it in her throat. She swallowed back the feeling, releasing a deep exhale. 

“I heard some noise coming from up here.” Her mother stated as soon as Juliana was in view. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she eyed Juliana suspiciously. 

“I-uh-“ Juliana pointed toward her chair. “I stubbed my toe on the chair.” She motioned her hand as if she was going down. “And I stumbled forward onto the bed.” Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she tried maintaining composure. “That must have been what you heard.” 

Lupita’s eyes narrowed a bit further. She hummed as she walked further into the room. Her eyes scanned the area briefly before landing on Juliana again. She motioned her hand toward her daughter. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?” 

”Dressed?” Juliana questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Dressed for what?” 

“We are having dinner to celebrate Panchito’s promotion, remember?” Her brow raised in question. “Did you forget?” 

“No, no, I didn’t forget.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I was-uh-about to pick something out to wear.” Her throat bobbed as she swallowed back to quench the sudden dryness residing there. “That’s when I stubbed my toe.” 

Lupita’s features softened as she waved her hands. “Oh, I can help you.” She made her way toward the closet, but Juliana stepped in front of her. 

“Uh, where-where are you going?” Juliana questioned, crossing her arms against her mid-section. 

Lupita eyed her again. “To your closet.” She pointed over her daughter’s shoulder. “To help you find something to wear.” 

Juliana breathed in then blew out a breath. “Lupita, you don’t have to help me.” She stated, nonchalantly waving her hand. She wrapped her arm around her mother’s shoulder, leading her away. “Just tell me if I need to dress up or if it’s like a casual thing.” 

“It’s casual.” Lupita said, trying to push back against Juliana. She flashed her a strange look. “Sweetheart, just let me help you.” 

“Ma, really, I’ve got it.” She placed Lupita in front of her bedroom door. She waved her hands in front of herself. “Casual. Not a problem.” She placed her hand on her mother’s back and lightly pushed her toward exiting. “I can be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

“Juli, you’re being ridiculous.” Lupita scoffed. “What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t help my baby get ready?” She touched the tip of her nose and walked back into the room. 

Juliana breathed out again, slapping her hand against her thigh. “Yeah, okay.” 

Lupita looked through her drawers first, picking up shirt after shirt. Her nose wrinkled at a few choices and, the ones she showed Juliana, received a wrinkled nose response. 

Juliana watched her as she rifled through her clothes, glancing toward her closet for a brief moment. Her jaw clenched underneath her skin when she heard something lightly tap against the door. 

“What was that?” Lupita asked, curiously as she turned toward the sound. 

Juliana stammered for a moment before gathering her words. “Uh, my shoes.” She lied, shrugging slightly. “I put a couple of pairs on the top shelf. They must have fallen.” 

Lupita tossed the shirt she was holding onto the bed and waved her hands. “Oh, well, let’s get those cleaned up.” She started toward the closet causing Juliana to move faster than she ever remembered moving in her life. “Juli, what is wrong with you?” 

“Ma, seriously, you don’t have to help me.” She pleaded, standing between her mother and the space behind her. “I mean, I’m going to school for fashion design.” She made a face. “I’m pretty sure I can dress myself.” 

Juliana held her mother’s eye contact, watching as the woman’s light eyes narrowed slightly. Her own gaze danced over her mother’s features trying to decipher what she was thinking. The older woman’s expression was a mixture of suspicion and amusement. It was a look Juliana just couldn’t figure out. 

Lupita exhaled, raising her hand in conceit. “Alright, I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” Juliana breathed, feeling the tension release from her body. 

Lupita walked past her then turned causing Juliana to halt in her movement to follow her. She pushed Juliana’s hair back from her shoulders then rested her hands gently there. Her gaze shifted toward the closet doors. “Valentina? Would you like to join us?“ 

A flash of panic crossed Juliana’s features. “Valentina?” She questioned, her voice cracking under the stress. She released a nervous laugh, bringing her mother’s attention back to her. “Mom, Valentina isn’t here.” 

Lupita raised an eyebrow. “Juli, please.” She squeezed her cheeks offering a knowing smile. Her attention shifted toward the closet again. “Well, Valentina?” 

The silence that filled the room was thick and seemed to last for an eternity. Lupita waited patiently, moving her gaze from the doors to Juliana. At the sound of a throat clearing, Juliana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

“I’d love too.” Valentina responded, softly. 

Juliana released the shaky breath and opened her eyes to see her mother staring back at her. Her expression showing, she had so many questions but now wasn’t the time to ask them. The blush filled Juliana’s cheeks and she felt as if she would melt under the heat of it all. 

“Ma…” 

“We will talk about this later.” Lupita interrupted, pulling her in for a hug. “We need to set some ground rules, apparently.” She pulled back, pressing a kiss to Juliana’s cheek before exiting the bedroom. 

Once she was gone, Juliana walked over to her bed and flopped down. She placed her arm over her eyes and exhaled heavily. “She’s gone, Val.” She muttered, pushing herself up when she heard the creek from the door opening. 

Valentina stepped out, clutching her shirt against her chest. "I warned you that we were being kind of loud." She stated, recieving a narrow eyed glare from Juliana. She walked toward the bed, taking a seat next to Juliana. She flashed a sheepish grin. “How’s your toe?” She chuckled, softly as Juliana released a growl and flopped backwards onto the mattress once again….


End file.
